Une seconde chance
by Love-Fiction-2000
Summary: TS : Après avoir été emprisonné une année complète injustement, Grey est libéré. Il retrouve son frère et découvre que pas mal de choses se sont déroulées en son absence. Son frère a commencé une nouvelle vie, et Grey va tenter de en faire de même... Pourquoi pas avec la sublime blonde qui sert de meilleure amie a son ainé, et de belle soeur ?
1. Partie 1 : Rencontre

Le GreyLu me manquait, alors j'ai pondu ça pour m'amuser !

J'ai des idées tordues et je m'inspire de mes récentes lectures, ainsi que des films-séries que je regarde. Voilà ce que ça donne en gros...

* * *

Un jeune homme brun sortit de la prison fédérale de Magnolia. La première fois depuis 1 an. Le vent lui ébouriffa les cheveux et il leva la tête, les yeux fermés, profitant de l'air frais qu'il venait à peine de retrouver. Il retrouvait la liberté après une année complète de prison ferme. Pour une infraction qu'il n'avait pas commise. Il avait fait l'erreur de refuser les avances d'une jeune fille car il était fidèle a sa compagne. Cette fille s'était vengée en l'accusant d'agression et, incapable de prouver son innocence, le jeune homme avait fini en prison.

\- Hey Grey !

Le concerné se retourna vers la personne qui l'interpellait. Il eu la surprise de reconnaître son frère aîné.

\- Leon ? Tu fais quoi ici ?!

Le blanc sourit

\- Mon petit frère sort de taule, j'allais pas rester chez moi !

Le brun s'approcha de son frère et le prit dans une accolade, ravi de retrouver le seul membre de son entourage qui croyait en son innocence. Son frère le prit dans ses bras en retour et sourit

\- Tu sais ce que tu va faire maintenant ?

Le brun haussa les épaules

\- Je sais même pas si j'ai encore une maison. Enfin si mais... Je ne veux pas retourner là où j'ai vécu avec elle. Alors que faire. C'est une bonne question...

\- Tu va venir chez moi pour l'instant. Je veux te présenter quelqu'un ! Il s'est passé pas mal de choses en une année petit frère.

Le brun acquiesça avec le sourire

\- Tu t'es trouvé quelqu'un ?

L'autre acquiesça à son tour, avec un sourire trahissant sa joie.

\- Oui. Elle est formidable tu verra !

Le brun sourit, puis devint plus triste en songeant à sa situation à lui.

\- Jubia m'en veut toujours...

\- Je crains que oui. Elle a toujours été naïve. Elle a tout cru.

\- Je m'en doutais. Son absence de visite m'a semblé plutôt claire.

Le blanc soupira et posa une main sur l'épaule de son cadet.

\- T'en fait pas. Je suis là moi.

\- Heureusement...

Ils se dirigèrent vers une voiture, et le brun s'arrêta net.

\- C'est ta caisse ?!

Le blanc sourit devant la tête de son frère, et observa sa voiture de luxe

\- Oui. L'entreprise de papa a bien remonté et... Disons que Mira gagne bien sa vie. Son métier rapporte.

Le brun sourit

\- Tu est avec elle pour son portefeuille ou parce que tu l'aime ?

Son ainé lui donna une petite tape a l'arrière du crâne

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise. Tu comprendra quand tu la verra. C'est quelqu'un d'absolument parfait. Elle a un coeur gigantesque et une bonté a toute épreuve ! D'ailleurs elle aussi croit a ton innocence.

\- Ça y est, je l'aime bien ! Elle aurait pas une soeur ta copine ?!, lança le brun en rigolant.

\- Si ! Mais pas touche, c'est ma meilleure amie !

Le brun resta un instant muet

\- Celle que t'a jamais voulu me présenter de peur que je la drague ?! Elle est revenue en France ?

Son grand frère acquiesça tout en montant dans la voiture

\- Elle même ! Elle est revenue l'année dernière et m'a présenté sa soeur. Ce fut le coup de foudre !

\- ...

\- Mira a une autre petite sœur, qui lui ressemble énormément. Mais elle est en couple.

Le brun resta songeur tout le long du voyage. La situation était désormais inversée. Il était maintenant à la rue, célibataire et perdu, et son frère était riche, en couple avec une "femme parfaite" et heureux. Mais ces deux là avaient toujours été là l'un pour l'autre. Alors que la situation s'inverse ou non, ils s'aideraient.

Ils étaient presque arrivés quand le brun observa son aîné

\- C'est étrange non ?

Le blanc ne se déconcentra pas de sa conduite, mais jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur son frangin.

\- Qu'est ce qui est étrange ?

\- J'ai toujours été un séducteur hors-pairs. Je finis pas décider de me ranger, et me retrouve avec une femme merveilleuse et adorable. Finalement j'ai tout perdu parce que j'ai voulu rester fidèle et honnête.

Le blanc acquiesça tranquillement.

\- Exact. C'est étrange. Mais ils ne t'ont pas cru a cause de ton ancienne réputation.

Grey soupira

\- Ouais. C'est pas juste. Mais je peux le comprendre. Finalement, j'aurais dut être honnête dès le début !

Leon ouvrit de grands yeux

\- T'es malade toi ! Tu va mourir et tu te confesse c'est ça ?

Le brun secoua la tête, épuisé par l'humour de son frère aîné

\- Non Leon. T'a pas changé

\- Exact. Je suis toujours aussi cool !

\- Non...toujours aussi stupide !

* * *

Les deux frères se garèrent devant une villa blanche au bord de la mer.

\- Tu habite ici ?! Tu n'habite plus a Magnolia ?

\- Non. Du moins pas tout le temps. C'est uniquement notre maison de vacances. Normalement on habite en ville. Mais il nous reste quelques jours de vacances, et cela ne te fera pas de mal ! Mais j'habite toujours à Magnolia, on y possède une maison assez sympa.

Le brun ouvrit de grands yeux

\- L'entreprise de papa marche si bien que ça ou elle a un métier sympa ?

\- Un peu des deux. L'entreprise cartonne. D'ailleurs je compte sur toi pour me rejoindre. Mais Mira est... Assez célèbre.

Grey observa son frère ouvrir la porte de la villa, et l'intérieur le choqua. Un salon gigantesque et des plus modernes se tenait devant lui. En sortant de prison, un simple appartement pouvait sembler parfait. Mais là...c'était plus que la perfection. Un canapé beige 5 places devant une télé gigantesque, une cheminée noire et blanche dans un coin éclairait une table géante en bois de cèdre, entouré de chaises de la même couleur. Il avança un peu et vit un mini bar en arc de cercle, avec un petit accès a une cuisine du même genre. Un bruit de pas se fut entendre et une jeune fille descendit de l'escalier en colimaçon. Elle embrassa le blanc, et observa Grey avant de lui faire la bise

\- Echantée ! Je suis Mirajane Strauss ! Tu dois être Grey !

Le brun sourit en acquiesçant

\- Exact. Ravi de te connaître

\- Ton frère m'a beaucoup parlé de toi !

Le brun grimaça

\- J'imagine que ce n'était pas très correct... J'ai fais quelques erreurs.

Mirajane secoua la tête

\- Bien sur que non ! Je crois en ton innocence, tout comme ton frère et mes sœurs !

Le brun la remercia chaleureusement.

\- D'ailleurs où sont ces demoiselles ?, la questionna l'aîné

\- A la plage ! Natsu peine a écarter les garçons ! Je n'y suis pas allée pour vous attendre et éviter de te faire du tort.

Léon explosa de rire

\- Le pauvre ! Déjà surveiller sa copine c'est dur, alors les deux ! Mission impossible !

Grey observa le couple, un peu dans le vague. Ils parlaient sans doute des deux sœurs de la jeune Strauss. Donc elles étaient ici aussi... Et l'une d'elle est en couple. Ils entendirent quelques cris venant de l'extérieur. Léon ouvrit la porte et sourit en apercevant les trois phénomènes.

Grey observa les trois personnes, et son regard s'arrêta sur une blonde, en même temps que son cœur. A vrai dire il ne croyait pas au coup de foudre. Son frère assurait l'avoir eu pour Mirajane, et maintenant il y croyait. Il vit a ses côtés un jeune homme rose qui lui tenait la main, ainsi que celle d'une jeune fille aux cheveux blancs. Il se prit a espérer que seule la blanche soit en couple, et que SON "apparition" était libre.

Les trois jeunes adultes de dirigèrent vers eux.

\- Grey, je te présente Natsu, Lissana et Lucy.

La jeune blanche lui fit immédiatement la bise, sous le regard méfiant du rose

\- Lissana Strauss, enchantée Grey !

La blonde resta plus lointaine et le salua de loin

\- Lucy Heartfilia, ravie de rencontrer enfin le fameux Grey !

Le cœur du brun s'arrêta, puis il se questionna

\- Vous ne portez pas le même nom de famille toutes les trois ?

Lucy sourit, de la tristesse dans le regard.

\- C'est une longue histoire.

Mirajane l'interrompus

\- Je te la raconterais ce soir ! Allez les filles ! A la douche ! On mange sur la terrasse dans deux heures, puis on va a la plage !

Le rose grogna et se plaignît

\- Pas encore ! Vous savez pas le mal que j'ai a retenir les pervers !

Léon sourit

\- Grey et moi on t'aidera Natsu ! Fallais s'y attendre ici de toutes façons !

Le brun soupira. Les trois filles ne lui étaient pas inconnues... Il préféra suivre son frère et l'autre gars a la terrasse

\- Je ne me suis pas présenté : Natsu Dragneer. Je travaille avec Lissana et Lucy assez souvent. Et je sort avec Lissana. T'es prévenu !

Le brun sourit, amusé et joyeux. La jolie blonde était libre. Ou du moins n'était pas avec lui.

\- T'en fait pas Nat´. J'ai plus l'impression que mon frère a des vues sur Lucy.

Il sursauta et ne répondis rien. Il savait a quel point son frère était protecteur envers sa meilleure amie.

\- Ah ok. Attention a toi mini-Fulbuster, tout les gars de Fiore lui cours après !

Léon entreprit de lui raconter pourquoi

\- Ces trois sœurs sont terriblement célèbres. Mirajane est une top modèle très populaire, et ses sœurs, ainsi que Natsu, sont des acteurs célèbres. Les plus populaires actuellement.

\- Ah... Je me disait bien qu'elles me disaient un truc. Pourquoi elles n'ont pas le même nom de famille ?

Une voix derrière eux leur répondit.

\- C'est tout bête, dit Mirajane. Nos parents, Mia Strauss et Jude Heartfilia, ont divorcés. J'avais 14 ans, donc j'ai pu choisir chez qui rester. J'ai choisi notre mère, car notre père était une brute. Mais les filles n'ont pas eu cette chance. A a peine 12 ans, elles n'avaient pas le droit que j'ai eu. Ils ont osés séparer des jumelles en attribuant la garde exclusive de Lissana a maman, et celle de Lucy a papa. Nous n'avons pas pu la voir jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait a son tour 14 ans, et le droit que choisir qui rejoindre. En attendant, notre père s'est vengé sur elle par ma faute. Puis il s'est remarié quelques mois après, avec Leila. Lucy, obligée de rester avec eux deux années, a reçu le nom de famille de notre père. Moi et Lissana, avons gardé celui de maman.

Le silence revint et Mirajane s'assit sur les genoux de son compagnon.

\- Pourquoi était ce ta faute ?

\- Papa trompait maman. Je...je l'ai dénoncé pour qu'elle puisse vivre heureuse loin de lui. Il m'en a voulu et s'est vengé sur Lucy, qu'il avait put garder.

\- Ah... D'accord. Mais ce n'était pas ta faute. Tu a fait ce qu'il fallait.

Mirajane lui prit la main

\- Merci Grey.

\- C'est a cause de ça que par moment elle est ...étrange, lança Léon.

\- Elle me semblait normale. Quoique timide.

Mirajane explosa de rire

\- Timide ! Lucy n'est pas timide ! C'est une actrice géniale, une fille complément folle et joyeuse. Elle est tout sauf timide ! A part si elle joue un rôle. Elle est très douée pour ça...

\- C'est aussi une sacrée séductrice...

\- Natsu ! T'es pire qu'elle !

Le rose en question se leva

\- Et alors ?! Je suis en couple, je drague plus.

\- Donc tu peux comprendre que Lucy soit différente de toi ! Elle profite de la vie et tant qu'elle est célibataire !

Le cœur du brun de mit a battre plus vite. Alors elle était célibataire...

* * *

Environ une demi heure plus tard, les deux jeunes filles vinrent les rejoindre. Mirajane leur servit un merveilleux repas sur la terrasse et aucun d'eux n'aborde le sujet du passé de Grey. Ce dernier ne pensait qu'à Lucy, qui ressemblait beaucoup trop a son grand amour : Jubia.

Les garçons s'occupèrent de débarrasser la table tandis que les trois sœurs allaient enfiler leur maillot.

\- Une bonne soirée en perspective..., annonça le rose.

\- Tu vis ça tout le temps ?, questionna le brun.

\- Non absolument pas ! Habituellement nous ne sommes pas tous réunis et le travail est assez long. Là, c'est les vacances !

Il s'étira pour approuver ses dires. Grey acquiesça.

\- Vous repartez dans combien de temps ?

Léon grogna de mécontentement

\- 1 semaine a peu près... On rentrera en ville vendredi soir. Tu pourra habiter dans notre chambre d'ami le temps qu'on te trouve un appart´

Le brun sourit. Il faisait vraiment tout pour lui, même éviter de le faire revenir dans l'appartement qu'il partageait jadis avec Jubia.

\- Merci frangin

\- Mais de rien ! Bon on devrait aller se préparer. Y'a tes affaires dans la chambre bleue. Deuxième porte a gauche a l'étage.

Les trois hommes de séparèrent et montèrent se changer.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, tout le petit groupe se trouvait sur la plage. Enfin les trois hommes attendaient les sœurs, qui, une fois de plus, prenaient leur temps...

Mirajane finit par arriver avec un maillot deux pièces blanc et rose. Elle s'assit a côté de Léon et s'adossa a lui.

\- Que font les demoiselles ?

Elle ricana et observa Natsu

\- A ton avis ? Elles discutent et se préparent.

Le rose soupira

\- Décidément...ces jumelles ne changeront jamais.

Grey soupira tout en rêvant de la jolie blonde. Mais ses pensées revinrent vers Jubia. Sa Jubia avec qui il avait vécu 2 ans. Sa Jubia qu'il allait demander en mariage. Sa Jubia qui l'avait quitté, croyant immédiatement qu'il était mauvais et traître. Et qui était maintenant probablement celle qu'un autre. Ce n'était plus SA Jubia. C'était Jubia. Son ex.

Il soupira tristement et aperçu les deux retardataires. Elles discutaient avec un garçon blond-roux assez mignon. Immédiatement, il devint jaloux de cet homme qui osait lever les yeux sur sa belle. Dieu qu'il était possessif ! Elle était magnifique dans ce bikini bleu foncé, qui contrastait avec sa peau si pâle. L'homme roux lui attrapa le poignet et la jeune fille lui fit une clé de bras, puis s'éloigna avec sa jumelle. Quand elles les eurent rejoint, Natsu se leva pour accueillir sa belle. Léon se leva, protecteur.

\- C'était qui ?, questionna t-il la blonde

\- Un gars de la plage que j'ai rencontré sur la plage ce matin.

Natsu grogna

\- Il est revenu a la charge en plus !

La blonde soupira

\- Ouais. Mais c'est pas grave. Je pense qu'il a compris cette fois !

Léon sourit

\- Ma pauvre. Trouve toi vite un mec et ils te foutront la paix !

Elle haussa les épaules

\- Peu importe. Je sais me défendre

\- On a vu ça..., lança le seul brun présent.

Tout les regards de tournèrent vers Grey et il sourit. Lucy le fixa, gênée. Mira la fixa d'une manière étrange puis souris en donnant un coup de coude a Lissana.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il revienne en effet, continua-t-il.

\- Hum...

Lucy semblait gênée. Grey se prit a se demander si c'était lui qui la mettait dans cet état. Il espérait que oui... Était elle timide ou était elle simplement gênée d'être avec un inconnu... ?

Mirajane et Lissana pouffèrent en quinconce et Léon vint secourir sa meilleure amie

\- On va a l'eau ? Profitons de cette belle soirée !

Lucy acquiesça et partit a l'eau avec lui, Lissana et Natsu. Restée seule avec Grey, Mirajane sourit

\- Tu met ma sœur mal a l'aise

Le brun leva la tête

\- Hum ?

\- Lucy. Elle ne te connaît pas et pourtant elle est gênée avec toi.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ? C'est mauvais signe ?, s'inquiéta t-il.

\- Oh non. Bien au contraire. Elle est du genre sûre d'elle. Je ne l'ai jamais vue être mal a l'aise avec un mec.

Grey rougit.

\- Je dois comprendre quoi ?

\- Qu'elle te trouve a son goût.

Le brun en rougit d'autant plus... C'était réciproque. Et il comptait bien obtenir cette ange blond.

* * *

Voilà donc la premier partie de ce TS. Je ne fais qu'introduire le couple, mais le prochain sera bien plus Serieux :P ! Nous allons également voir le trio des acteurs !


	2. Partie 2 : Complications

Et voici la suite !

* * *

La semaine était passée a une vitesse folle. Nous étions désormais vendredi matin et tout le monde préparait ses valises. Le brun en avait moins à faire que les autres, il sortait de prison... Donc ses affaires se limitaient à ce que son frère avait amené et ce qu'il s'était acheté durant le séjour a la plage. Du coup, il admirait la plage de la terrasse de la magnifique villa.

\- Cet endroit nous manquera, n'est ce pas ?

Il sursauta et se retourna, un sourire aux lèvres

\- Oui. En effet. Beaucoup.

Son frère se posta à ses côtés

\- Dès que nous avons des congés nous venons ici. Enfin, dès que les trois acteurs parviennent à en prendre. Une pause entre leurs films.

Le brun acquiesça

\- Cela ne doit pas être aisé de partir tous ensemble.

\- Oh. Oui en effet. Mais en ce moment ça va mieux. Lissana, Lucy et Natsu tournent tout les trois dans le même film. Donc ils ont prit leur semaine de congé en même temps, ce qui évite un arrêt trop long du tournage. Il m'a suffit de passer les rennes de la boîte à mon associé quelques temps, et Mira n'avait pas de défilé. Alors nous avons put tous venir

Grey sourit

\- Ça fait beaucoup de renseignements en même temps ça ! Commençons pas le travail. En une semaine tu ne m'a même pas parlé de la boîte. Comme ça tu a un associé...

Leon acquiesça

\- Ouais. Un ami, Jellal. Il est plutôt sympa, et c'est le fiancé de la meilleure amie de Lucy.

\- Oh. D'accord. Et je vais t'aider comment moi ?

Leon sourit

\- Tu est patron de la boîte également, pas un associé. De plus, je songeais à donner des congés à Jellal afin qu'il prépare paisiblement son mariage. Je vais avoir besoin de l'aide de mon frère .

\- Je suis là pour ça, Leon.

\- Tu voulais me demander quoi d'autre ?

Le brun réfléchis.

\- Ils tournent pour quel film ?

\- "Hate & Love". Je sais pas si tu connais.

Le brun sursauta

\- Sérieusement ? Eh, je lis quand même les journaux, et je sais aller sur le web ! Les peoples ne parlent que de ça. Il paraît que c'est le film événement de l'année ! Avec les meilleurs acteurs de Fiore.

\- Exact. Tu a vu la BA ?

\- Non. Je sors de prison je te rappelle. Mais bon...j'en ai bien entendu parler ! C'est un film avec un triangle amoureux, je ne me trompe pas ?

Leon acquiesça de nouveau.

\- Ouais. Un gars, deux filles, des engueulades, ect...

\- J'imagine que le triangle amoureux c'est Lucy-Natsu-Lissana ?

\- Tout à fait. Pour Natsu et Lissana c'est simple, ils s'aiment vraiment.

Le brun resta songeur

\- Et pour...Lucy ?

Le blanc explosa de rire

\- Jaloux hein ?! Mais non elle ne l'aime pas. Enfin pas par amour. Mais elle est une actrice extraordinaire ! J'ai vu quelques scènes, surtout dans la BA, et bien je jurerais qu'ils sont ensemble dans la vraie vie !

Le brun sourit

\- A ce point ?!

Son aîné acquiesça vigoureusement

\- Oui !

Ils rigolèrent tout les deux, puis bouclèrent leurs valises.

En une semaine, la blonde et le brun s'était beaucoup rapproché. La première approche de la part du nouveau dans le groupe fut comique, mais la blonde ne lui resta pas insensible longtemps. Son côté séductrice se réveilla immédiatement et ils avaient flirté. Son côté timide était en effet inhabituel, car rapidement, elle se révéla être une jeune fille joyeuse...et joueuse. Le brun ne craqua que plus sur cette apparition divine.

* * *

Une petite heure plus tard, chacun se dirigeait vers sa voiture, valise en main.

C'était la première fois que le brun mettait les pieds a dans le parking privé. Et en tant que grand fan de ce genre de bolides, il espérait sincèrement que cela ne soit pas la dernière. Il y avais 4 voitures de grandes marques. Grey reconnut aisément la Porsche blanche dans laquelle il était arrivé.

Son frère lui fit signe de le suivre, et il monta dans un véhicule noir qui semblait en avoir pas mal sous le capot...

Mirajane les salua de la main

\- J'ai quelques courses a faire, je vous rejoins a la maison !

Elle grimpa dans la porshe blanche, après y avoir chargé sa valise.

Natsu et Lissana montèrent dans l'une des voitures préférées du brun, c'est à dire une Ferrari rouge flamboyante. Il se prit à baver devant ces engins du diable. Pour pouvoir se permettre de tels véhicules, ils devaient vraiment avoir une vie de rêve.

Il observa la dernière voiture. Sans doute la plus belle... Une Lamborghini orange, de quoi en faire rêver plus d'un. Tout à fait naturellement, Lucy y chargea sa petite valise et s'approcha des deux freres. Elle salua l'aîné, et embrassa le second sur la joue, avant de se rediriger vers sa voiture et de s'asseoir au volant. Elle les salua de nouveau de loin et glissa quelques mots à sa sœur jumelle, puis démarra le bolide. Elle s'éloigna rapidement, suivie de Mirajane, puis du couple. Les deux freres le suivirent peu après.

* * *

Sur le chemin, Leon expliqua à son frère comment allait se dérouler les jours suivants

\- Donc tu va habiter chez nous jusqu'à ce que l'on te trouve un appart' sympa. La maison est très grande, mais je suis persuadé que tu t'y habituera bien vite. Ce WE personne ne travaille, car officiellement nous sommes toujours en vacance. Mais Lundi, je reprends et tu viendra avec moi. Je te montrerais les bases de l'entreprise.

Le brun écouta son frère tout en hochant la tête. Il avait toujours adoré l'entreprise de son père, qui gérait la sécurité de la plupart des banques de Magnolia, voir de Crocus. Son frère s'était souvent occupé de la gestion, et lui était doué pour la négociation avec de potentiels nouveau clients. Il était très doué et ce métier l'amusait. Donc reprendre dans cette entreprise dans laquelle il avait grandis lui plaisait beaucoup.

\- Pas de souci. Et les autres ?

Leon sourit. Il avait réussi a faire apprécier de nouvelles personnes à son frère. Bientôt, celui ci serait prêt à passer à autre chose, oublier son passé avec ses amis peu recommandables et Jubia.

\- Les autres ou Lucy ?

Le brun sourit gentiment, et son aîné l'observa. Il avait toujours refusé de lui présenter la blonde, car ce dernier avait toujours été un tombeur. Hors il refusait que sa meilleure amie subisse ses assauts ennuyants. Mais son frère avait changé et Lucy semblait prête a se débrouiller seule dorénavant. Surtout qu'il lui était possible de surveiller son prétendant à cette distance ! Désormais, Leon préférait que sa meilleure amie sorte avec son frère plutôt qu'avec l'un de ces loubards effrayants et mal éduqué, qui n'en avait qu'après son argent et sa popularité. Sans oublier son corps de rêve. Enfin bref, à tout sauf à elle.

\- Lucy, oui...

\- Je pense qu'elle reprendra le tournage très bientôt, avec Natsu et Lissana. Le film doit sortir dans à peu près deux mois, alors ils doivent se dépêcher. Elle habite prêt du canal, dans un appartement très luxueux. Elle passe souvent a la maison voir sa soeur, donc je pense que tu pourra la voir.

A ces mots, le coeur du brun se remplit de joie. Il pourrait la voir...

Une nouvelle semaine s'était passée depuis le retour des vacanciers. Le tournage avait repris et les acteurs étaient tellement occupés qu'ils ne passaient plus chez l'aînée des Strauss-Heartfilia. Grey avait rejoins son frère aîné aux commandes de l'entreprise "Fulbuster", et les deux avaient donné deux mois de congés à Jellal, afin qu'il puisse en paix s'occuper de son mariage et de sa lune de miel, qui auraient lieu le mois suivant. Grey et Lucy ne s'étaient pas revus depuis le retour des vacances, au grand damne du jeune homme amoureux. Mais la jeune fille n'en pensait pas moins...

\- Lucy, tu dors ?!

La jeune fille sursauta et se redressa

\- Non non...

Makarof esquissa un sourire

\- Mais oui, et moi je suis le pape

\- Sérieux ? Tu nous l'avais jamais dis le vieux !, s'exclama le clown rose de la bande.

Le grande père secoua la tête, perplexe devant l'absence de maturité chez ce jeune homme.

\- Bien. Bref, tu est censée apprendre les scripts pour cette semaine Lucy.

La blonde sourit, moqueuse

\- C'est déjà fait. Je peux me "rendormir" maintenant ?

Le vieil homme soupira, vaincu

\- Oui. Mais prends garde à ne pas te faire prendre par Obaba ! Tu risquerais d'être...punie.

Le petit groupe se figea, et même Natsu sembla effrayé. La metteuse en scène etait célèbre pour deux choses : les grands films qu'elle avait réalisé, et ses punitions légendaires. Elle n'était pas bien méchante, mais qu'elle prenne un acteur a feignanter et il aurait le droit a la "punition". Punition qui consistait à entrer dans une pièce sombre une dizaine de minutes. Quand on en ressortais, notre tête tournait comme une toupie, accompagné de nausées durant plusieurs jours. Notre tête rose y avait eu le droit a plusieurs reprises, et désormais il restait au garde à vous tout le temps où Obaba était dans les parages.

\- Aye. Je ferais attention.

\- Tu rêve à quelqu'un en particulier ma petite ? Car je me doute que tu ne rêve pas de ce tournage ou de ce crétin sur patte.

Les protestations du crétin en question furent vite terminées quand il se rendit compte de la phrase ayant précédé l'insulte. Elle rêvait à quelqu'un ? Mais alors...

\- Quiiiiiiii ?!

Le rose explosa les tympans de la pauvre actrice, de sorte que celle ci resta prostrée quelques minutes dans un coin de la pièce, a moitié sourde. Quand elle s'en fut enfin remise, Makarof lui fit comprendre qu'il attendait une réponse. Rapide de préférence. Mais ce fut Lissana qui s'en chargea

\- Elle rêve du frère du copain de notre soeur. Un petit nouveau dans la bande. Grey Fulbuster.

La blonde ne protesta pas, rêveuse de nouveau.

Makarof acquiesça...

\- Le nouveau co-patron des entreprises Fulbuster. Je vois... En effet, ils ont donnés des vacances à mon futur gendre, pour préparer le grand mariage. Je suppose que Leon a put se le permettre grâce au retour de son petit frère.

Le vieil homme se retourna vers les trois acteurs

\- Erza vous adore. Et elle souhaite que vous veniez. Vous n'allez pas refuser ça tout de même ?

Lucy sortit de sa rêverie

\- Louper le mariage de ma meilleure amie ? Tu est fou le vieux ?

Le vieux ronchonna, peu habitué à ce qu'elle le nomme de la sorte.

\- Je parlais surtout au couple derrière toi. Toi, tu est même la témoin. Tu a interêt a venir !

La blonde dressa son museau en l'air et acquiesça fièrement. Sa soeur s'esclaffa

\- T'es ridicule Lu' !

Une mine boudeuse lui répondit, et les trois autres moururent de rire.

* * *

\- Oui, nous gardons le rendez vous pour Lundi, 10h. Pas de souci. A vous aussi, au revoir.

Grey raccrocha. Il venait de décrocher un nouveau contrat pour sa société.

\- Tu n'a pas perdu la main. Toujours aussi doué !

Le brun sourit

\- C'est ma spécialité, tu te souviens ?

Leon sourit du genre "comment l'oublier..."

\- Jellal nous a invité au mariage le mois prochain. Tu compte venir ?

Le brun haussa les épaules

\- Je pense oui. On ne refuse pas une invitation. C'est mal poli. Et même si je ne le connais pas, il semble important pour l'entreprise. Et tu semble l'apprécier.

Le blanc acquiesça

\- Oui. C'est vrai. De plus...

L'aîné des Fulbuster eu un sourire mystérieux

\- De plus, tu y verra ma belle-soeur...

Le brun sursauta. Il avait compris que son frere ne réagirait pas ainsi si il parlait de Lissana. Il parlait donc de l'autre soeur.

\- Lucy sera là ? Pourquoi ?... Non pas que cela ne me plaise pas, bien au contraire, mais... Pourquoi ?

\- Erza, la fiancée de Jellal, est sa meilleure amie. Nous avons grandis tout les trois, pendant que tu draguais à droite, à gauche !

Le brun fit une mine offusquée

\- Hey ! Tu draguais aussi !

\- Mais pas autant que toi petit frère ! Erza et Lucy sont mes deux meilleures amies, même si je suis beaucoup plus proche de Lucy. Alors nous y seront tout les deux. Et tu est le bienvenu. A condition que tu ne drague pas Erza bien sur ! Tu a beau être son patron, je doute que Jellal apprécie.

Grey dessina une auréole angélique au dessus de sa propre tête et sortis du bureau, non sans un sourire sarcastique.

* * *

Le mois se déroula sans encombre. Lucy et Erza passaient un maximum de temps ensemble a préparer le mariage, mais Lucy était très souvent demandée au tournage. La sortie n'était plus très loin, et les trois acteurs principaux étaient très pris entre les essayages, les rectifications de dernière minute, les scènes finales, les interviews de pré-sortie, ...

Le brun et la blonde ne s'étaient toujours pas revus, mais communiquaient beaucoup par sms. Ils étaient de plus en plus proches, et leurs messages devenaient de plus en plus provocants. Mirajane ne cessait de faire la même remarque à son compagnon : "Décidément, qu'est ce qu'ils feraient un joli couple...", de manière rêveuse et absolument pas exagérée... Bien sur, Grey ne lui avait pas dit qu'il compatit se déclarer à la jeune fille.

Entre temps, ils avaient acquis un appartement très bien placé, au centre de Magnolia. Il était spacieux, non loin de l'entreprise, ni de chez le couple de blancs. Relativement luxueux, le brun possédait un grand balcon, ainsi qu'une gigantesque terrasse, étant donné qu'il logeait au dernier étage. Ne pouvant y faire installer un piscine, de risque d'avoir tout les locataires sur le dos pour "inondation", il se résolu à en acheter une en bois, quoi que relativement grande ! Moins volumineuse et chère que la construction d'une "véritable" piscine, elle était malgré tout grande, chauffée et nettoyée par un filtre géant. Le brun bénéficiait donc d'une totale autonomie, chose qui lui avait manqué depuis sa sortie de prison. Mais sa jolie blonde lui manquait encore plus... Il avait désormais totalement -où presque- oublié son ex, la belle Jubia, et ne rêvait plus que de l'actrice la plus populaire de Fiore.

Malgré tout, il avait presque réussi a trouver la situation comique. Avec Jubia, il en était au stade assez sérieux. Elle avait même décidé de lui faire rencontrer son grand frère, qui faisait office de protecteur, cette jeune fille étant orpheline. Mais le brun n'en avait eu le temps, une nana l'avait dragué... Et vous connaissez la suite.

* * *

Le mariage allait débuter. Erza, Lucy et deux autres jeunes filles se préparaient en rigolant et en souriant. La mariée était splendide dans une robe a bustier blanc orné de fausses roses rouges, qui descendaient jusqu'au bas de sa robe blanche.

Lucy avait relevé ses cheveux en élégant chignon, et l'une de ces autres demoiselles l'avait maquillée comme un ange. Elle était désormais prête.

Lucy prit sa place de témoin au niveau de l'autel, jetant un regard amoureux vers Grey, les deux autres filèrent s'asseoir, et Erza arriva paisiblement sur le long tapis rouge parsemé de pétales de rose blanche, au bras de son grand père qui semblait très ému. Le vieil homme finit par la laisser aux soins du futur marié, et s'assit à sa place.

Lucy observait sa meilleure amie, les larmes aux yeux, et Grey dévorait Lucy du regard.

L'échange des vœux fut rapide, et les deux jeunes mariés s'embrassèrent sous les applaudissements de leurs invités.

* * *

La fête allait commencer. Erza alternait ses allés-retours entre Leon, Lucy et Jellal. Puis Lucy la prit avec elle afin de l'aider à enlever sa sublime robe pour une plus maniable, tandis que Jellal et Leon parlèrent d'ami a ami, et non d'employé a patron.

Rapidement, Mirajane vint les rejoindre, puis une jeune femme. Elle prit la main du bleu avec un immense sourire, puis sourit au blanc en lui tendant la main.

\- Enchantée. Je suis la petite soeur de Jellal. Appelle moi Ju'

Leon serra la main qu'elle lui tendait

\- Enchanté. Je suis un ami d'Erza. Je n'ai pas de surnom, alors appelle moi simplement Leon (sans rimes).

La jolie jeune fille acquiesça en souriant et ils commencèrent à discuter tout les trois.

Peu après, Lucy et Erza revinrent. Erza prit sa belle soeur dans ses bras, et Lucy se présenta à elle. Et ils recommencèrent à discuter.

Grey vint rejoindre son frère, les yeux sur Lucy. Cette dernière se retourna légèrement vers lui et lui prit la main.

Grey sourit amoureusement. Il n'avait toujours rien dit, pourtant ils se comportaient comme un couple. Il se tourna vers le marié dans l'objectif de le féliciter et beugua. Aux côtés du marié se tenait une jeune fille qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

\- Que...que fait tu ici ?!

La bleue s'immobilisa devant Grey. Mais elle finit par sourire

\- Je pourrais te retourner la question... Mais je me contenterais de dire : tu m'a manqué.

Jellal se retourna vers sa soeur

\- Jubia, tu le connais ?

Leon et Mirajane s'étouffèrent

\- "Jubia" ?! C'est elle la fameuse Jubia ?!

Lucy et Erza tournaient la tête vers les différents protagonistes, complètements perdues.

Grey fronça les sourcils

\- Je pourrais dire la même chose Jubia. Mais étant donné que c'est toi qui est partie, tu n'a pas le droit de dire cela.

La bleue observa son frère

\- Oui je le connais. Grey Fulbuster. Mon copain...

La blonde s'immobilisa et lâcha soudainement la main de Grey. Son copain... Il était en couple... Elle s'éloigna rapidement et cacha ses larmes.

\- Ex-copain, précisa le brun. Tu m'a quitté après avoir cru que j'étais un pervers.

La bleue soupira longuement et de manière lasse.

\- J'ai cru la version de la police. Mais dernièrement nous avons trouvé de nouvelles preuves. Je ne sais pas si tu est au courant, mais la fille qui était coupable à été arrêtée. Tu a été disculpé.

Le brun ricana, tandis que Erza tentait de comprendre la totalité des faits.

\- Disculpé après ma peine. Si tu savais ce que j'en ai a faire. Tu n'avais pas confiance en moi, je ne demande pas que tu revienne. Je suis très bien sans toi.

La blonde, au loin, se retourna afin d'en avoir le cœur net. Ce qu'elle vue la brisa. La bleue fit une légère caresse sur la joue de son ex, avec un sourire adorable.

\- Je sais que tu m'aime toujours...tu a été trop triste quand je suis partie. J'ai compris mon "erreur", alors oublions cette histoire veux-tu ?

\- Ça suffit ! Vous n'êtes pas ici pour régler vos histoires mais pour le mariage de nos amis. Alors soit vous remettez ça à plus tard, soit vous sortez régler vos affaires de couple !

L'intervention de Leon coupa court à leur discussion mouvementée. Grey s'éloigna rapidement de la bleue, tandis que celle ci tenta de le suivre. Mais son frère la retint

\- Jubia. Déjà a l'époque, j'étais contre le fait que tu le quitte, car nous savions qu'il était innocent. Tu n'en a fait qu'à ta tête. Laisse le tourner la page et vivre sa vie sans toi.

\- Il m'aime. Il ne l'a pas nié. Et en sortant de prison, il m'a recontacté quelques fois. Toujours par sms, mais c'était clair. Il ne m'avait pas oublié. C'est ce qui m'a fait réfléchir : je le crois. Alors je compte que l'on redevienne un couple.

Elle se débarrassa de l'aîné et s'approcha du brun.

\- Dégage Jubia...

La bleue haussa les épaules et s'approcha dangereusement du brun, ne laissant qu'un court espace entre leurs lèvres.

\- Ose dire que tu ne m'aime plus.

Le brun, hypnotisé, ne répondit pas. Elle l'embrassa furtivement, puis rejoignit son frère, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ce fut trop pour la jeune actrice, qui sortit rapidement de la salle. Son aînée la suivie, après avoir jeté un regard noir a Jubia.

Erza se retourna vers la fautive

\- Je t'adore Jubia, mais tu a jeté ton ex. Dorénavant, il n'est plus intéressé par toi. Alors laisse le vivre sa vie.

La bleue la fixa, tel un lynx fixant sa proie

\- Tu ne me dit pas tout... Il y a quelques chose entre cette "Lucy" et mon Grey ?

\- Ce n'est plus ton Grey. Plus maintenant. Et...

Leon l'interrompue

\- Oui il y a quelques chose. De sérieux. Alors laisse les.

Elle ne répondit rien, mais n'en pensait pas moins. Hors de question... C'était son Grey, pas celui de cette fille blonde à forte poitrine.

* * *

Lucy était prostrée sur un banc a l'entrée, sa magnifique robe bleue nuit remontée jusqu'aux genoux. Sa soeur s'assit à ses côtés et posa une main sur son épaule

\- Lucy...il a clairement dit qu'il ne l'aimait plus.

\- Peu importe...il ment. Il l'aime toujours. Il l'a laissée l'embrasser.

La blanche ne put trouver d'argument et se contenta de rester auprès de sa soeur, compatissante. La blonde releva la tête

\- Mira...je l'aime...

La blanche sursauta

\- Je sais... Je suis désolée Lucy

\- Pas autant que moi...

Elle mit un certain temps avant de relever la tête. Pendant presque une heure, elle s'était lamentée, plainte, apitoyée sur son sort, puis la colère avait prit le dessus.

Elle ne se laisserais pas abattre parce qu'une fois de plus un homme avait profité de sa gentillesse. Elle allait profiter de sa vie, avec ou sans lui.

Si avoir rompu avec Luxus l'avait détruite, la trahison de Grey la relevait. Elle avait changé après Luxus...était devenu plus calme, moins elle. Mais Grey l'avait faite redevenir la jeune fille joyeuse et populaire qu'elle était.

Elle pouvait au moins l'en remercier...

Elle se redressa et soupira.

\- Ça suffit. J'en ai ras le bol de me pourrir pour eux. L'amour ne sert a rien.

La blanche soupira tristement. Et voila...elle redevenait la séductrice qui ne croyait pas en l'amour. Mais c'était surement mieux qu'une dépressive solitaire.

La blonde afficha un sourire ravageur

\- Il ne veut pas de moi ? Tres bien, je ne demande pas mieux.

Elle arrangea sa coiffure, se remaquilla afin d'effacer ses dernières traces de larmes, rajusta sa robe et entra dans la salle de mariage, le regard froid et langoureux. Elle ignora avec superbe un Grey un peu déstabilisé et aborda le premier célibataire canon venu.

* * *

Dans le suivant, de l'amour, de la haine, de la rancœur, et plein de choses de ce genre !


End file.
